


Breath in Lightning

by Lilbreck



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt the rush of power, like lightning through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath in Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ivorykiss; Smallville; Bizarro; lightening [Something moves within the night / that is not good and is not right.] Originally posted Jan. 30th, 2008.

He felt the rush of power, like lightning through his veins. It had been too long since he'd been in control of his own fate.

He started out life as the mad-science experiment of a Kryptonian playing god, then he was abandoned to the unforgiving wastelands of the Phantom Zone. He could no longer remember his name, if he ever had one, but that didn't matter now. Thanks to the spawn of Jor-El, the bastard that had created - then condemned – him, he was finally in control. He had the memories of Clark Kent, and soon he'd have the name and life that went with those memories.

However, there were some… adjustments that needed to be made. Clark didn't know how to truly live. That was about to change. Forget hiding who and what he was, well, what he would soon be. He was going to grab all he wanted, and get all that he deserved. All the love and loyalty that Clark took for granted would now be his. All he had to do was get rid of Clark, then he could take all this world had to offer.

He couldn't remember what his name used to be, but he knew what it was going to be. Clark Kent. This world wouldn't know what hit it!


End file.
